texaschainsawmassacrefandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Mobile
Mortal Kombat Mobile was a tie-in mobile game for Mortal Kombat X ''but has been rebranded as it's own Mobile game. It was released April 7, 2015 on iOS devices and later released for Android devices on May 5, 2015. Gameplay The game grants the player the ability to assemble a team of fighters in 3 V 3 Combat mode and upgrade their team by gaining experience, teaching them new special attacks, and improving their capabilities with artifacts. The game incorporates the roster of the console version along with exclusive characters that are playable only in the mobile version. X-Rays and Fatalities have also made a return to the game but with a twist. Fatalities done in the game must be accompanied by an interactable prompt to perform them. A new standalone featured introduced in the mobile game is the option to set one of your characters as your champion. Doing this will allow other players to call your champion into battle to aid them. To level up your character, you must participate in the offline Battle Mode of the game and defeat bosses. You can also progress your character by taking part in Faction Wars, the equivalent of online mode. There are 4 different tiers of characters: bronze, silver, gold and diamond, with different variations for each character to collect. You can buy souls and koins with each being given out during gameplay through the towers or daily bonus missions. To obtain gold or diamond characters, you must either get them through a random pull from soul based packs, complete challenges or by buying them directly in the store. A third new currency called Blood Rubies, introduced with the anniversary update is exclusive to Faction Wars and is used to purchase characters/equipment from the Faction Wars Store. This currency is earned by completing specific battle rating milestones in a season and based on the player's leaderboard ranking at the end of the season. Newly introduced with the 1.11 update is the Talent Tree system. This requires players to earn Talent Points by playing through 100 battles of Shao Kahn's Tower to be able to invest in various skills pertaining to OFFENSE, DEFENSE and SUPPORT. Characters BRONZE * Johnny Cage (Ninja Mime) * Lin Kuei * Monk * Oni * Osh-Tekk * Saurian * Sergeant * Shirai Ryu * Trooper SILVER * Cassie Cage * D'Vorah * Ermac * Jacqui Briggs * Jax Briggs * Jax Briggs (Farmer) * Johnny Cage * Kano * Kenshi * Kitana (Klassic) * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Reptile * Scorpion * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero GOLD * Baraka (Scourge) * Bo' Rai Cho (Dragon Breath) * Cassie Cage (Covert Ops) * Cassie Cage (Undercover) * D'Vorah (Swarm Queen) * D'Vorah (Venomous) * Ermac (Klassic) * Ermac (Master of Souls) * Ermac (Pharaoh) * Ermac (Spectral) * Erron Black (Gunslinger) * Goro (Tigrar Fury) * Jacqui Briggs (Cybernetic) * Jacqui Briggs (High Tech) * Jacqui Briggs (Kosplay) * Jade (MK11) * Jason Voorhees (Slasher) * Jason Voorhees (Unstoppable) * Jax Briggs (Heavy Weapons) * Johnny Cage (A-List) * Johnny Cage (Kombat Cup) * Johnny Cage (Stunt Double) * Kabal (MK11) * Kano (Commando) * Kano (Klassic) * Kenshi (Balanced) * Kenshi (Elder God) * Kenshi (Possessed) * Kintaro (Shokan Warrior) * Kitana (Mournful) * Kotal Kahn (Blood God) * Kotal Kahn (Dark Lord) * Kotal Kahn (Sun God) * Kung Jin (Bojutsu) * Kung Jin (Marksman) * Kung Jin (Shaolin) * Kung Lao (Hat Trick) * Kung Lao (Shaolin Fist) * Kung Lao (Shaolin Master) * Liu Kang (Flaming Fists) * Mileena (Klassic) * Mileena (Piercing) * Mileena (Vampiress) * Quan Chi (Warlock) * Raiden (Dark) * Raiden (MK11) * Raiden (Thunder God) * Reptile (Kraken) * Reptile (Nimble) * Reptile (Noxious) * Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi) * Scorpion (Inferno) * Scorpion (Injustice) * Scorpion (Klassic) * Scorpion (Ninjutsu) * Shinnok (Bone Shaper) * Shinnok (Vengeful) * Sonya Blade (Demolition) * Sonya Blade (Kombat Cup) * Sonya Blade (Tactical) * Sub-Zero (Cryomancer) * Sub-Zero (Grandmaster) * Sub-Zero (Klassic) * Takeda (Shirai Ryu) * Tanya (Kobu Jutsu) * Tanya (Treacherous) * Tremor (Aftershock) * Triborg (Cyrax LK-4D4) * Triborg (Sektor (LK-9T9) * Triborg (Smoke LK-7T2) * Triborg (Cyber Sub-Zero LK-52O) DIAMOND * Cassie Cage (Strike Force) * D'Vorah (Wretch) * Erron Black (Bounty Hunter) * Erron Black (Day of the Dead) * Freddy Krueger (Nightmare) * Goro (Klassic) * Jade (Assassin) * Jade (Day of the Dead) * Jason Voorhees (Nightmare) * Jax Briggs (Klassic) * Jax Briggs (Circle of Shadow) * Johnny Cage (Strike Force) * Kabal (Black Dragon) * Kano (Black Dragon) * Kenshi (Ronin) * Kitana (Assassin) * Kitana (Dark Empress) * Kitana (Day of the Dead) * Kitana (Ronin) * Kung Lao (Circle of Shadow) * Leatherface (Nightmare) * Liu Kang (Circle of Shadow) * Liu Kang (Klassic) * Mileena (Ravenous) * Quan Chi (Circle of Shadow) * Raiden (Injustice 2) * Raiden (Klassic) * Reptile (Klassic) * Scorpion (Hellspawn) * Scorpion (Kold War) * Scorpion (MK11) * Scorpion (Strike Force) * Shao Kahn (Konqueror) * Skarlet (Assassin) * Skarlet (MK11) * Sonya Blade (Kold War) * Sub-Zero (Kold War) * Sub-Zero (MK11) * Sub-Zero (Circle of Shadow) * Takeda (Ronin) * Terminator (Dark Fate) Special Attack and Passive Upgrades Unlocking and upgrading special attacks Special attacks are performed by building up an energy bar through attacking or receiving damage. For all card tiers, Special 1 is unlocked by default. Special 2 can be unlocked and upgraded only when your character reaches lvl 5. Special 3 for silver and X-Ray for gold/diamond tier cards can be unlocked and upgraded only when your character reaches lvl 20 and also require Special 2 to be unlocked. Bronze tier Koin cost Silver tier Koin cost Gold tier Koin cost Diamond tier Koin cost Passive upgrade Every character card in the game has a passive which automatically triggers during battle or apply depending on the teammates used. With diamond tier cards, the %age of effects triggered in the passive ability can be increased to the maximum by upgrading the passive by 2 levels. This is done by spending souls. Factions Factions return with competitive weekly challenges that give players rewards, including costumes that can be carried over to the console version of the game if you have your WBPlay linked to your account. The online competitive mode Faction Wars returns from the consoles and allows players to challenge others in a fight with their teams. Cross-Platform Unlocks As mentioned above, ''Mortal Kombat X features cross-platform unlocks. By playing the mobile game and completing certain challenges, you can unlock content for the console version of the game. You can also unlock content for the mobile version by completing challenges on the console version. Some of the rewards include character skins, koins, Kombat Kard items, and more. These unlocks can only be obtained through cross-platform unlocking. Below is a complete list of all cross-platform unlockables. UPDATE: With the October 4 2016 balance patch for consoles / PC release of MKXL, the mobile to console unlocks are automatically rewarded for free to all players. The console to mobile unlock requirements have been removed from the mobile game with the 1.11 update released on Dec 6 2016. The XP support cards and exclusive cards can only be obtained through the daily login rewards moving forward. Mobile to Console Unlocks *Log in to WBPlay: Character Skin - Ninja Mime Johnny Cage *Complete a 2x Currency Ladder: Profile Module Background *Win Your First Fight: 2,500 Koins *Complete a Ladder: 2,500 Koins *Complete an MP Ladder: 2,500 Koins *Reach your Daily War Point Contribution cap: Player Module Border *Finish a Challenge Ladder: Character Skin - Klassic Mileena *Level a character to level 5: 2,500 Koins *Level a character to level 20: Player Module Icon *Level a character to level 40: Character Skin - Klassic Kitana *Complete the first bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Background *Complete the second bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Icon *Complete the third bracket in Battle Mode: Character Skin - Farmer Jax *Complete the fourth bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Icon *Complete the fifth bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Border *Complete the sixth bracket in Battle Mode: Player Module Background *Break 5 Test Your Might Objects: Player Module Background *Complete 5 Multiplayer Ladders: Player Module Border *Complete 10 Multiplayer Ladders: Player Module Icon *Complete 25 Multiplayer Ladders: Player Module Border *Complete 50 Multiplayer Ladders: 5,000 Koins *Complete 100 Multiplayer Ladders: Character Skin - Injustice Scorpion *Complete 3 Multiplayer Ladders with Cassie Cage: Character Skin - Undercover Cassie Cage *Complete 3 Multiplayer Ladders with Jacqui Briggs: Character Skin - Cybernetic Jacqui Briggs Console to Mobile Unlocks *Log In To WBPlay: Character - Ninja Mime Johnny Cage *Complete 3 Living Towers: 5,000 Koins *Send a Tower Challenge: 5,000 Koins *Play 10 Online Matches: 5,000 Koins *Complete Story Mode: 20,000 Koins *Win a Faction Team Battle: 10,000 Koins *Perform 5 Fatalities: 10,000 Koins *Break 5 Test Your Might Objects: Kove Support Kard *Win 7 online Test Your Luck matches: 15,000 Koins *Survive 30 seconds in a Boss Battle: Character - Farmer Jax *Reach your daily War Point contribution cap: Lin Kuei Temple Support Kard *Take first place in a Tower Battle: Character - Klassic Kitana *Perform 5 Brutalities: 20,000 Koins *Complete 10 Dragon (Tower) Challenges: 20,000 Koins *Complete 10 Faction Challenges: 20,000 Koins *Reach Level 50 in a Faction: Character - Injustice Scorpion *Earn 1,000 Respect Points: 25,000 Koins *Perform 5 Faction Kills: 25,000 Koins *Perform 3 Stage Fatalities with Cassie: Character - Undercover Cassie Cage *Perform 3 Stage Fatalities against Jacqui: Character - Cybernetic Jacqui Briggs Shao Kahn's Tower and Talent Tree Earning Talent Points The only source of Talent Points is the new Shao Kahn tower which awards you 102 Talent Points after completing all 100 battles which are of steadily increasing difficulty. The later battles has you facing against fully fused gold and/or diamond tier cards with modifiers. Once the tower has been completed once, the tower can be repeated but no talent points are rewarded for subsequent attempts. Talent Tree The Talent Points earned from Shao Kahn's Tower are to be used to unlock and upgrade skills in three categories, OFFENSE, DEFENSE and SUPPORT. Each category has skills spread across 7 tiers with each tier except the last one having 3 skills each. The last tier has 2 skills. The first tier is unlocked by default. Each skill costs 1 Talent Point to unlock and 5 Talent Points to master. To unlock subsequent tiers, you need to spend 5 Talent Points to unlock the next tier while having any one skill unlocked in the current tier. Relic Hunt Earning Spirit Fragments The only source of Spirit Fragments to fuse Konqueror Shao Kahn is the new Relic Hunt mode which rewards you with 60 Spirit Fragments as well as the Shao Kahn tower which awards you 85/89 Spirit Fragments after completing all 100 battles which are of steadily increasing difficulty. The later battles has you facing against fully fused gold and/or diamond tier cards with modifiers. XP Levels Each card when newly obtained starts at XP level 1. XP is earned by playing Battle Mode or Faction Wars and this is used to level up a card to make it stronger in battle. The higher the XP level, the better the character's stats and the highest XP level a card can reach is XP level 60 (if fusion lvl X, 50 or not). The below table shows the XP needed to level up a card for each level for each tier. You can also use level up cards to move up a level but its advisable to use them only at later levels due to the larger amounts of XP needed to level up your character cards. Category:Video Games